1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head employing a fiber reinforced resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, a golf club head of a wood club frequently employs a metal material such as a titanium alloy and a stainless steel. This kind of head generally has a high ball hitting sound. As a result of various researches, it has been found that such a high ball hitting sound gives an impression that the ball well flies to a player. However, in the case that the ball is hit at a position deflecting from a sweet spot, that is, a so-called off center impact is performed, a vibration and an impact are transmitted to arms of the player via a shaft sensitively in the metal head, so that there is a disadvantage that a ball hitting feeling is poor.
On the other hand, in a conventional persimmon head and a carbon head made of a carbon fiber reinforced resin or the like, since vibration absorbability is high in comparison with the case of the metal material, the vibration is hard to be transmitted to the arms of the player even at the off center impact, and a good ball hitting feeling can be obtained. In particular, the carbon head can widely reduce a weight of the head, and a center of gravity of the carbon head can be easily designed and the carbon head can be easily made large-scaled.
However, in the carbon head, the ball hitting sound is low in comparison with the head made of the metal material, and a reverberant sound is not left for a long time. Accordingly, a feeling with respect to the ball hitting sound is poor, so that the ball hitting sound can not give, for example, the impression that the ball well flies to the player.